


Sur les flots

by PerigrinTouque



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Family, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Other, Psychology, Writober 2020
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Writober 2020] Un jour, un thème avec un personnage différent. Venez retrouver, redécouvrir les personnages de One Piece. Vive les pirates !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Préface

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,  
> J'adore les _Writober_ , c'est mon pécher mignon. J'en ai déjà fait par les années passées, je récidive sur le fandom de _One Piece_. Je sors de ma zone de confort puisque je vais utiliser un personnage différent chaque jour, par conséquent je vais écrire sur plein que je n'ai jamais touché encore.  
> Je commence la publication tard, à savoir que mon principal lieu d'activité se trouve sur un autre site. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit.  
> Laissez-vous guider à travers les flots de Grande Line et surfer sur les vagues !  
> Bonne lecture,  
> Perigrin.

•-•-•-•-•-•

**Sur les flots**

•-•-•-•-•-•

.

**Writober 2020**

**.**

**Thèmes**

. . .

FISH / POISSON - Shanks

WISP / BRIN ou MECHE – Triplette Vinsmock

BULKY / VOLUMINEUX (encombrant, volumineux, massif) - Garp

RADIO / RADIO - Sabo

BLADE / LAME - Mihawk

RODENT / RONGEUR – Caesar Clown

FANCY / FANTAISIE (raffiné, de luxe, exorbitant, avec ses grands airs). / (caprice, lubie, « se prendre d'affection pour quelqu'un ») - Baggy

TEETH / DENT – Katatchoin

THROW / JET (jeter, lancer) - Kidd

HOPE / ESPOIR - Luffy

DISGUSTING / DEGOUTANT - Cavendish

SLIPPERY / GLISSANT (personne évasive, fuyante) - Corazon

DUNE / DUNE - Crocodile

ARMOR / ARMURE – Ace Portgas D

OUTPOST / AVANT-POSTE - Kobby

ROCKET / FUSEE - Ussop

STORM / TEMPETE - Marco

TRAP / PIEGE - Bellamy

DIZZY / ETOURDI (vertigineux, vertige) - Carrot

CORAL / CORAIL - Nami

SLEEP / SOMMEIL - Law

CHEF / (CHEF) CUISINIER - Sanji

RIP / DECHIRURE (Repose En Paix) - Dadan

DIG / FOUILLES ou CREUSER - Dragon

BUDDY / POTE (copain, camarade) - BonClay

HIDE / CACHER - Doflamingo

MUSIC / MUSIQUE - Sunny

FLOAT / LA FLOTTE ou FLOTTER - Bartolomeo

SHOES / CHAUSSURES – Ivankov Tata Diva

OMINOUS / DE MAUVAIS AUGURE ou MENACANT - Zoro

CRAWL / RAMPER - Sadi


	2. J1 - Poisson

**Jour 1 – Shanks**

S'il y avait bien une chose dans ce vaste monde qui échappait à Shanks, hormis sa connerie légendaire – mais ne nous égarerons pas, ce n'est pas le sujet – c'était le comportement des poissons.

Les poissons, ces bestioles peuplant les mers et les océans de Grande Line, nageant vers des directions inconnues en banc ou remontant les cascades tels les saumons du pays de Wano.

Les poissons, ces êtres dépourvus de cerveau qui se jettent à nageoires perdues dans les filets de pêche allant seuls à leur mort certaine, ou encore qui se ruent sur les appâts leur trouant la gorge.

Les poissons, les géants, qui n'hésitent pas attaquer les pauvres innocents baigneurs le long des côtes ou engloutir les navires pirates.

Le roux les détestait, outre le fait qu'un d'entre eux avait osé s'en prendre au petit Luffy, leurs gros yeux globuleux lui rappelaient ceux de Marshall D Teach et ce n'était pas plaisant du tout. Non, Shanks ne les aimait pas ou sauf en brochette et sans la tête s'il vous plaît merci. Pourtant, malheureusement pour lui il était pirate... Donc en croisait souvent au détour d'un récif, sur la mer de Calm Belt ou encore sur les ports pendant ses escales. En tous les cas il s'en servait comme excuse en se dédouanant quand on lui reprochait de ne pas assez manger sainement, arguant que le rhum passait mieux et ne rendait pas malade.

Et surtout, Shanks exécrait les poissons non parce qu'il s'était reçu à plusieurs reprises du poisson pas frais sur la tronche de la part de Rayleigh quand il faisait des bêtises en tant que mousse. Ça non, sur sa fierté d'Empereur il ne l'avouera jamais. Mais les traumatismes d'enfant ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison – de ne pas aimer le poisson rappelons-le – qu'il organisait une bataille de poissons pourris avec ses compagnons lors de ces jours d'ennui. Encore une fois, il s'en reçut un bien gros dans la face de la part de Lucky Roux. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore l'idée du siècle qu'il avait eu là...


	3. J2 - Brin - Mèche

**Jour 2 – Triplette Vinsmoke**

Sanji était reparti, de nouveau, rejoindre son Capitaine après les aventures sur Tougato. Le Germa 66 aussi s'en était allé à la conquête d'autres pays, asseoir leur puissance militaire. Depuis Judge s'avérait encore plus intransigeant que par le passé, se consacrant à ses recherches, enfermé dans son laboratoire. Il ne digérait pas ses « retrouvailles » avec Sanji.

La fratrie encaissait mal de l'avoir revu. Plus personne ne prononçait son nom. Reiju se fit reprendre la première fois qu'elle voulut en reparler. Depuis le sujet était clos.

C'était encore plus tabou qu'à l'époque. Déjà que l'ambiance se révélait lourde au sein du royaume, là cela devenait carrément irrespirable. Tout le monde semblait ruminer. Même Yonji qui d'habitude adorait se moquer des autres, se taisait, la mine grave perdu dans ses pensées.

Niji ne cessait de s'entraîner, ne digérant pas de s'être fait remettre à sa place par cet infâme vermisseau. Il tapait des heures durant sur un sac ou même les soldats afin d'augmenter sa puissance de frappe. Et puis cela présentait l'avantage d'extérioriser sa frustration. Parce que oui, malgré ses gênes trafiqués quelques brins de sentiments humains s'échappaient de son être.

Quant à Ichji, c'était sûrement le pire.

Personne ne parlait de ce frère inférieur, cette pièce défectueuse sur le tableau idyllique de leur suprématie. Et ce vide conscient justement leur hurlait encore plus son existence. Parce que finalement il avait réussi à se faire un nom. Déjà il s'en tira miraculeusement prouvant qu'il n'était pas si faible que ça, ensuite il défraya la chronique aux côtés de cet avorton au Chapeau de paille. L'aîné – comme ses jumeaux – n'admettait pas en vérité qu'il choisisse une autre famille et encore plus qu'il voue une adoration pareille envers un déchet de l'humanité. Un romanichel sorti de nulle part.

Assis sur son fauteuil orné de rubis, dans la salle où trônent tous les autres réservés aux membres de la famille Vinsmoke, Ichiji serre fort dans sa main une mèche de cheveux blonds entouré par un bout de tissu rouge, relique de _son_ passage éclair. Il sait que ses frères pensent la même chose que lui même si aucun d'eux n'en parle. Il se promet de continuer de suivre les faits et gestes de Sanji pour le jour où il le retrouvera. Et seul, sans les autres qui le gêneront...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ce n'est pas explicite parce que : Writober on a pas le temps de développer, mais ce mini texte fait écho à celui que j'ai écrit : _Les noces pourpres_ sur la relation ambiguë des frères Vinsmoke avec Sanji et surtout Ichiji (parce que twincest, j'adore). C'était pour vous éclairer sur ce que pense cet adorable garçon...


	4. J3 - Encombrant

**Jour 3 – Garp**

S'il y avait bien une chose de sûre avec la réputation de l'ex Amiral Monkey D Garp, c'était qu'il possédait une force colossale couplée à une détermination massive. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver à la Marine ni à qui que ce soit. Toutes les jeunes recrues tremblaient quand il passait de sa démarche assurée dans les rangs ou dans les couloirs d'une base maritime.

Sa carrure large impressionnait malgré son âge avancé. Tout semblait grand chez cet homme, même son devoir de la Justice qui n'était plus à remettre en question.

Sa liberté également se manifestait sans limite vu comment il osait remettre en question les ordres de ses supérieurs. L'homme battît sa carrière sur ses coups de tête et son sens personnel du devoir sans se soucier des conséquences.

La place qu'il prenait lorsqu'il siégeait à un conseil ou même à la cantine ne passait pas inaperçue. Son charisme écrasait les autres. On ne voyait pratiquement que lui comme si la pièce s'avérait trop petite pour tout le monde.

Son rire aussi bien évidemment, haut et gras résonnait dans les couloirs du QG, sur le pont de son navire de guerre quand il poussait une gueulante. Gueulante entourée de son rire unique. Même en le voulant, nul ne pouvait ignorer cet homme volumineux.

Pourtant ce qui se révélait le plus encombrant chez le marine – et qui faisait sa faiblesse du point de vue de certains – était son sens de la famille. Pas « sa » famille, bien que tous ses membres en soient composés de fauteur de trouble, mais sa relation plutôt. Malgré son sens de l'honneur maintes fois célébrées durant sa carrière, Garp n'arrivait pas à faire l'impasse sur ce qui le liait à ses petits-fils. Il avait fauté, et doublement, mettant les principes de la Marine en défaut face à la tentative de Luffy à sauver son frère en se laissant frapper sans riposter vraiment. Plus d'une fois en prime. Tout le monde savait que jamais l'ex gradé n'aurait été jusqu'à tuer la chair de sa chair dans une chasse au pirate sauvage, ou encore lors de la guerre au Sommet.

Pour couronner le tout, le vieux roublard remettait le couvert en ayant pris sous son aile deux jeunes hommes un peu maladroits à leurs débuts. Et malgré les savons passés, les corvées d'imposées plus que nécessaires, les poings de l'amour distribués de façon arbitraire, l'on voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde que Garp avait pris en affection Kobby et Hermep.

En vérité sa générosité était toute à l'image de sa stature : immense et volumineuse.


	5. J4 - Radio

**Jour 4 – Sabo**

— Peureupeureupeureu... Peureupeureupeureu...

Le bruit assourdissant du Den den muchi emplissait la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Dehors, les bruits de pas, de cris résonnaient renforçant la tension déjà électrique. Sabo se trouvait en mission commando, quelque part au large d'une minuscule île fédérée par le Gouvernement mondial. Cette mission consistait à la libérer de leur joug ainsi que les habitants opprimés. Ça ne devait pas prendre plus de quelques jours.

Sabo avait monté les échelons, désormais il occupait le poste de sous-commandant, à la tête d'une belle troupe pour son âge.

— Peureupeureupeureu... Peureupeureupeureu...

Tout le monde comptait sur lui. Le poids de centaines de vies pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, le jeune homme sentait cette pression plus que tout.

S'il ne bougeait pas rapidement, ils allaient se faire repérer. Le coup de fil annonçant le feu vert des hostilités devait arriver. Peut-être était-ce celui-là ?

— Peureupeureupeureu... Peureupeureupeureu...

Les gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de la nuque de Sabo, derrière son foulard blanc. Sa respiration s'accélérait gravement, le sang battait à ses tempes. Ses coéquipiers le fixaient intensivement comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur lui.

Ça devenait urgent de répondre. Vite !

— Peureupeureupeureu... Peureupeureupeureu...

— Euh... Je sais pas mais... Ça serait bien de répondre tu ne crois pas Sabo ? hasarda Hack, planqué entre des cartons poussiéreux et de vieux meubles cassés.

En panique, l'interpellé se mordilla les lèvres de façon compulsive. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec la technologie. Il souffla en prenant l'escargophone entre ses doigts gantés et le tritura de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, le retournant dans tous les sens, se demandant comment intercepter l'appel de la radio. Les secondes défilaient abominablement vite, se changeant en minutes. Pour ne pas arranger la pression qu'il subissait, ses compagnons ne déviaient pas leurs regards de ses faits et gestes.

Merde !

Oups, un gros mot.

Sabo – personne ne sut comment il fit – laissa échapper l'appareil qui rebondit plusieurs fois dans ses mains, vola en l'air et atterrit sur la tête stoïque et inquiétante de Kuma.

Les membres de l'armée Révolutionnaire mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches de stupeur. Le fautif lui-même attendait les yeux ronds une réaction de la part de son compagnon.

— Peureupeureupeureu... Peureupeureupeureu...

Seulement le Den den mochi sonnait toujours et personne ne décrochait !

Parce que oui, autant l'ancien noble était doué dans le maniement des armes, du combat à mains nues, dans l'élaboration de stratégie et en tant que diplomate ; autant il s'avérait très très nul concernant tout ce qui se rapportait à la technologie, quand bien même celle-ci n'était pas non plus recherchée... Sabo ne savait pas utiliser un objet aussi simple que l'escargophone aussi bien pour les appels téléphoniques que pour la radio. Et ne parlons pas des faxs qui n'étaient jamais envoyés ni reçus. Il raccrochait en plein milieu des conversations, mettait quinze milles ans avant de décrocher ne trouvant jamais le sens adéquat.

Ce fut Hack qui prit l'initiative d'aider son sous-commandant avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer ou avant que le pauvre escargophone ne s'épuise.

Ce que Sabo ne disait pas, c'était qu'en temps normal Koala se chargeait des appels et que ça l'arrangeait bien. Mais bon, personne n'est parfait comme on dit...


	6. J5 - Lame

**Jour 5 – Mihawk**

L'attrait des lames vint très tôt pour Dracule Mihawk. Dès qu'il sut marcher, il tint une arme dans ses mains. Enfin, au début ce n'étaient que des bâtons de bois trouvés dans la nature vu qu'il était né pauvre. Et comme toutes les personnes précaires, il désirait s'élever de sa condition surtout pour devenir plus fort.

Encore et encore.

Etant plus jeune, il subit comme tout enfant sans défense des coups et des brimades, des privations dues au manque de nourriture. Rien d’exceptionnel au vu des conditions de vie de la majeur population mondiale. Beaucoup d'archipels, îles étaient et sont encore aujourd'hui d'une misère sans nom où les enfants doivent mendier ou se débrouiller tous seuls pour survivre.

Mihawk venait de cette couche de population sans drame particulier si ce n'était de naître dans la mauvaise caste sociale.

Et comme ses homologues, il rêvait déjà petit d'autres mondes, d'autres horizons. De partir loin de son village crasseux, arriéré et de vivre uniquement pour lui. Afin de ramener de quoi manger à sa famille, il apprit à se battre. Mieux. Quand les autres enfants le faisaient avec leurs poings et leur rage, lui mania l'épée. Surtout le bâton au début. Il ramassait ce qu'il trouvait dans les décharges ou chez le forgeron du coin, volant des bouts de métal. Il s'entraîna durement déjà en retrait des autres, affinant ses techniques.

Puis un jour il vit un avis de recherche sur le mur de la base de la marine près de chez lui. Un visage qui le frappa par sa fureur de vivre. Rien qu'en photo cet homme avait l'air charismatique et puissant. Ses yeux sombres le happèrent, l'emmenant vers des rivages lointains qui sentaient la liberté. Sa prime s'élevait déjà à plusieurs millions de Berrys. Un nom resta gravé dans son esprit comme toute une génération de pirates ou futurs pirates : Gold D Roger. Avec ce nom, l'envie de s'élever, de goûter la liberté, de se sortir de cette condition de chien.

L'enfant qu'était Mihawk entreprit d'amasser suffisamment d'argent pour s'acheter sa première lame. Oh, elle n'était pas prestigieuse, ni détentrice d'une magnifique légende. Non. La première épée du garçon lui fut bradée par un vieux brocanteur de son village, il devait souvent l'aiguiser vu qu'elle s'émoussait rapidement. Il eut du mal à l'apprivoiser. Elle lui infligea quelques cicatrices fines qui s'imprimèrent sur sa peau tendre. Cependant il la garda longtemps même quand il commença de se faire un nom en tant que pirate. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'orée de Red Line avant qu'il ne change de lame.

Mais dans un coin de son armurerie, accrochée à son mur bien en évidence, _Saisho no kib_ _ō_ reposait fièrement parmi les innombrables sabres de renommés prouvant ainsi que son propriétaire ne l'avait jamais oublié.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saisho no kibō : première lame
> 
> (Traduit avec Google donc pour l'exactitude on repassera mais je ne parle pas japonais, sorry)


	7. J6 - Rongeur

**Jour 6 – Caesar Clown**

Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Son laboratoire, ses années de travaux et de recherches, ses cobayes, sa sécurité, la confiance de Doflamingo et des deux Empereurs, leurs protections, sa renommée, son cœur, bref la liste était longue.

Reclus dans un bunker perdu sur une île insignifiante du Nouveau monde, Caesar ruminait. Il rongeait son frein au milieu d'une espèce de jungle hostile où les cris d'animaux sauvages faisaient écho avec sa solitude. Heureusement, son pouvoir de Logia revint quand il reprit des forces. Son gaz était aussi puissant qu'auparavant, c'est bien tout ce qu'il lui restait. Ça et sa vengeance latente contre ce rat de Traflagar !

A cause de cette vermine, il avait perdu sa position prestigieuse. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir eu à l’œil, de s'en méfier mais pas assez.

Tous les jours depuis sa libération de sa séquestration des mains de Chapeau de paille, le scientifique remettait tout son malheur sur Law. Il aurait dû s'en servir pour ses expériences au lieu de l'accueillir dans son laboratoire !

Caesar avait recrée un mini-laboratoire avec ce qu'il put. Il n'abandonnait pas, surtout que sa soif de savoir, d'expérimentation grondait en lui. Il fallait sa dose, se creuser les méninges, fouiller, chercher, réfléchir afin de se sentir vivant. L'homme aliéné ne comptait pas ses heures passées dans ce bunker sombre à travailler sur une arme de destruction massive, sa passion. Il comptait non seulement se faire de l'argent avec mais plus que tout, tuer et faire souffrir ce jeune freluquet à l'air trop sûr de lui. L'île étant déserte de vies humaines, il s'employa à capturer les animaux qui la peuplaient pour parfaire son dessein funeste.

Ici ça pullulait de rats. Des gros, des petits, des chétifs, des bébés qu'importait, ils lui servaient juste à ses expérimentations sordides. Il testait la meilleure façon de transformer son gaz en arme mortelle, offrant la plus parfaite des morts à son ennemi ; à savoir une lente agonie combinée à d'atroces souffrances.

Le rire si caractéristique de Caesar Clown résonnait dans la pièce aseptisée lorsque son cobaye au doux nom de Law 36 se tordit dans tous les sens, se recroquevillant sur lui en rendant son dernier souffle.

Parce qu'il les appelait tous immanquablement par le même prénom honni bien évidemment.

Fou un jour, fou toujours.


	8. J7 - Avec ses grands airs

**Jour 7 – Baggy le clown**

Tout ce que Baggy le Clown faisait l'était en grande pompe !

Sous ses airs de fanfaron, il terrait une profonde blessure. Une de celles remontant à l'enfance, normale, banale, rien d'exceptionnel. Il se savait couard, préférant passer inaperçu tout en conquérant des trésors enfouis. Malgré son manque flagrant de courage, il arrivait à tirer son épingle du jeu. Il voulait aussi avoir sa part de richesse et de gloire. S'il ne pouvait s'emparer des trésors engloutis, il s’octroyait ceux perdus sur les terres.

Baggy aimait parader dans des artifices et costumes chamarrés, apprêté tel un Capitaine ou Corsaire de renom, créant la peur et l'admiration grâce à ses os peints sur son front. Inspirer la crainte afin de dominer sans devoir agir.

Il avait cru naïvement qu'en empruntant sa propre voie, qu'en créant son propre équipage il pourrait s'échapper de l'ombre qui l'emprisonnait depuis petit.

Il avait espéré qu'en gagnant une réputation de pirate cruel, il s'affranchirait des moqueries qu'il entendît toute sa vie.

Il avait prié l'esprit de son feu Capitaine de lui donner la force de devenir une légende parmi la piraterie.

Et tout ça Baggy l'avait obtenu. Un équipage, une alliance, le respect de ses hommes, la renommée de grand Corsaire, des ex détenus d'Impel Down redoutés se ralliant à ses côtés, une compagnie puissante de mercenaires, de l'argent, des pierres, de l'or.

Tout, il possédait tout ce que le petit mousse rêvait la nuit dans sa couche après une journée de dur labeur.

Pourtant toutes ces choses ne le rendaient pas plus heureux. Car Baggy se battait contre des moulins à vent depuis toujours. La seule personne qu'il désirait ardemment surpasser, être remarqué à ses yeux le considérait semblait-il comme un bouffon. Fâcheusement, le seul homme que le Capitaine du Clown voulait faire taire en lui jetant à la figure sa réussite, se riait de lui. Sous ses airs détachés et rieurs, Shanks continuait de ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Depuis toutes ces années en vérité Baggy luttait pour se hisser dans sa propre lumière, se détachant de celle de son ancien ami qui la lui volait de manière encore plus éclatante. Et plus Baggy tentait de briller à part de lui, plus son chemin le rejoignait, et plus sa lumière se faisait absorber par celle de Shanks.

Peut-être aussi, sûrement, le clown voulait plus que tout se faire remarquer de l'Empereur en dérobant une réputation à sa hauteur.

C'était pour cette raison que tout ce que faisait Baggy le Clown était en grande pompe. Dans l'espoir fou de dépasser cette mésestime de lui-même et de vivre un peu comme _lui_.


	9. J8 - Dent

**Jour 8 – Charlotte Kataturi**

« Poisson ogre, poisson ogre ! »

En une seconde. Une fraction de seconde. Un millième de micro seconde, Kataturi s'est revu en _flash-back_ durant ses années d'enfance. Son cœur s'est accéléré atteignant un battement frénétique poussant son organe hors de sa cage thoracique. Ses pupilles se sont dilatées jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un disque noir peuplé d'abysse. Son cerveau a cogné fort dans son crâne où ne résonna que des centaines de pics en continu brouillant son ouïe. Tout est allé si vite, pourtant l'homme vit tout son monde au ralenti lorsque Chapeau de paille détruisit sa maison en mochi, son havre de paix et s'exposa sans honte, le poing armé devant lui.

La bouche grande ouverte, exhibant l'objet de sa souffrance, il eut le sentiment d'être bafoué.

Encore. Tout ce temps qu'il mit à faire oublier aux autres sa difformité cachée derrière des étoles épaisses, contribuant à sa légende venait d'être réduit à néant par ce foutu gosse.

« Dent de requin »

Kataturi s'en moquait de ses dents, de son sourire d'ange suturé quand il était petit. En ce temps là il osait se montrer à ses frères et sœurs, aux gens de la ville, sortant sans gêne à être lui. Force est de reconnaître que les autres étaient dérangés qu'il soit lui, l'affublant d'insultes et d'attaques.

Car lorsqu'on est enfant, on ne se rend pas compte de la méchanceté du monde. Quand on est enfant, on pense naïvement vivre dans une bulle de chaleur alors que dehors c'est le froid mordant qui règne. Alors le petit Kataturi s'est fait un point d'honneur à mordre plus férocement ces autres qui le dénigraient. Mordre encore et encore avec sa rage de petit homme, seul contre les autres en troupeaux. S'ils voulaient qu'il soit un requin aux dents longues alors il déchirerait leurs chairs putrides de poissons faibles.

Puis pour sa fratrie, surtout pour sa sœur qui n'avait rien demandé à part être née dans la même famille que lui, il abandonna son identité. Kataturi se retrancha derrière un cache misère, devenant l'homme solide, inébranlable que l'on connaissait actuellement. Seulement derrière ce rock se terrait toujours l'enfant différent en quête de reconnaissance.

« Tu vas nous bouffer d'un coup »

Il attendit l'insulte de ce pirate sorti de nulle part alors qu'elle arriva de son propre sang. Décidément, rien ne changeait en ce bas monde. Maintenant Kataturi était devenu un Commandant puissant, il était temps de s'assumer pour de vrai. Pour de bon. Pour tout le temps en fait. Il en avait marre de devoir apparaître tel un modèle de perfection alors que son visage portait la marque de l'anormalité. A cause de cette couverture d'absolu idéal il n'avait plus jamais été lui. Il piétina son écharpe s'essuyant les pieds de ce passé absurde. Pour sa famille il avait tu son identité, par sa famille il fut tout autant rejeté. En affrontant Chapeau de paille il put enfin être lui sans subir aucun jugement. A partir de cet instant le Commandant sucré serait uniquement lui, Kataturi, point final.

« T'es trop moche casse-toi de là ! »

Sa défaite résonna dans toute l'île bien entendu. Malgré tous les aspects négatifs que cela lui apporta, comme le fait de se voir déchu de son rang de frère idéal, de se voir passer un savon par Big Mom, l'homme y trouva un point positif, celle de sa victoire personnelle. Désormais Kataturi se baladait fièrement dans les rues de Tougato à visage découvert, montrant ses dents atypiques en n'écoutant que sa conscience. Il n'entendit plus jamais quelqu'un l'appeler par ce surnom humiliant.


	10. J9 - Jeter

**Jour 9 – Kid**

Il est vulgaire Kid. Kid ou Capitaine Kid peu importe. Tout le monde s'en fout. Lui aussi. Non, pas lui. Il aime bien qu'on le nomme par son titre, ça fait « prestigieux ». Et ça en impose. Personne n'ose plus se moquer de ses rêves ou des ses ambitions et encore moins de son équipage. Il a une sacrée réputation dans le milieu.

Il est furieux Kid. Quand il jette au visage de ses ennemis ses paroles crues, salées, épicées qui sentent le souffre comme sa peau marquée de stries rouges foncées. Elles sont toujours violentes nées dans l'urgence du moment. Il ne réfléchit pas, il agit. Sa bouche peinte de carmin vocifère des injures, des menaces, des mots durs entourées de ses dents blanches. Plein de dents, des canines acérées comme celles des loups qui se tapissent dans les ombres pour bondir sur leur proie. Et puis qui les déchiquettent. Kid peut aussi faire ça avec sa bouche, de loin. Il lacère ses rivaux de mots insultants, leur crache sa haine au visage, après débrouillez-vous avec. Kid aime inspirer la peur et la dominance puis il balance son mépris en pleine face de tout le monde.

Tous des chiens, tous des moins que rien.

Il est agressif Kid. Surtout lorsqu'il se sent menacé, acculé contre un mur tel un animal sauvage pris au piège. C'est bien là qu'il est le plus dangereux. Sa bouche aux dents pointues ne débite plus des infamies car c'est déjà trop tard. A la place, se hisse sur ses lèvres pourpres un sourire puant l'arrogance. L'arrogance mais surtout la folie. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche et son adversaire préférerait milles fois subir sa grossièreté que sa force brute.

Il est instable Kid . Un mot de travers, même un regard l'amène à la folie pure des guerriers d'antan. Personne ne peut deviner quand il basculera dans la violence, sa chère violence qu'il chérit tant. Tout n'est que prétexte à exploser. Des cris, des rires forts, moqueurs puis les mots de ses poings. Ses poings de métal qui assomment mieux que ceux faits de chair. Killer lui a déjà dit des dizaines de fois de se calmer mais ça ne l'atteint pas.

Kid ne connaît que la cruauté depuis enfant. On lui a asséné des brimades, des coups, des baisers teintés de sang alors il ne répond que parce ce qu'il connaît. Puis il s'en fout à vrai dire maintenant qu'il est Capitaine pirate. Sa violence, il la porte comme un étendard de part en part sur tout son corps, de sa couleur de cheveux aux vêtements en passant par sa bouche aux accents de feu. Il continuera de lâcher sa causticité à qui voudra ou ne voudra pas la prendre parce que ça l'aide à se faire respecter.


	11. J10 - Espoir

**Jour 10 – Luffy**

Trois.

Les trois fois où Luffy perdit tout espoir sont imprégnées dans son être à jamais. Le fantôme de ses larmes y ruissellent encore le long de ses joues lisses portant les rondeurs de sa jeunesse.

Une.

Lorsque Sabo, confiant et vaillant partit en mer, des rêves de liberté plein la tête, son sourire de gamin accroché à son visage. Il leur avait promis de revenir, qu'une fois grands, ils se retrouveraient pour parcourir les mers de Grande Line. S'affrontant afin de savoir lequel de leur futur équipage de pirate serait le plus fort.

Ce jour là, quand l'explosion détruisit la frêle embarcation, les rêves d'enfant ainsi que la certitude d'être immortel se brisèrent en lui. Finalement, les enfants aussi pouvaient mourir. Le petit brun assista impuissant à ce funeste spectacle.

Deux.

Quant à son tour, Ace partit pour l'autre monde devant ses yeux effarés dans le chaos d'une guerre qui le dépassait. Luffy tint la mort dans ses bras, entendit les battements du cœur de son grand-frère ralentir et ne devenir qu'un murmure lointain, ne pouvant là aussi le retenir à la vie. Il toucha sa peau chaude maculée de sang se muer en un bloc froid, glacial comme la solitude qui s'emparait de son être.

Non seulement Ace trahissait la promesse qu'il lui avait fait plus jeune mais en prime il n'avait pu le sauver. Sa seule famille disparaissait dans les ténèbres, les uns après les autres. Ce qui le mit dans un état de choc sans commune mesure.

Trois.

Cette fois-ci aussi, le Capitaine des Chapeaux de paille sans peur et gorgé de courage, vit ses amis s'envoler les uns après les autres sur l'île de Sabaody. Il put juste tendre la main et crier sa détresse, le bras tendu, les larmes aux yeux devant ses compagnons s'effacer de sa vision.

On lui enlevait une bonne fois pour toute sa seconde famille et lui restait inutile et encore trop faible. Tout recommençait. A chaque fois le même schéma se reproduisait dans sa vie. L'équilibre qu'il s'échinait à construire se faisait démanteler avec une magnifique ironie.

Trois. Trois fut sa limite. Luffy se promit de protéger coûte que coûte au péril de sa vie ses amis et de devenir plus fort que tous les Empereurs réunis.

Mais il ne faut pas croire, à l'abri dans les ombres de son passé, le doute veille et ne dort jamais. Aussi incroyablement obstiné qu'il puisse être, sa peur de perdre pour de bon les gens qu'il aime ne le quitte pas. Parce que cette cicatrice demeure gravée dans sa chair, qu'il a senti l'odeur de la mort de près, qu'il l'a tenu contre son cœur. Luffy aussi, quelques fois perd espoir.


End file.
